When We First Met
by ephneeeey
Summary: Shailene was just a normal girl who loved Justin Bieber and Christian Beadles. For her birthday, all she wants is to talk to them or see them. Her best friend Rosie is about to make her dreams come true..
1. Chapter 1

11:59PM.

Today was my birthday. Well, it was about to be, anyways. How can one minute be taking so long?

12:00AM.

Finally.. Well, Happy Birthday to me! This year should be better than last year, or at least I hope it is. Last year, my brother was in Taiwan, my mom worked in the morning, my dad worked at night, & I went to the zoo with my cousin & his ugly girlfriend. My cousin had ended up with heat stroke & I ended up with multiple nosebleeds. Some birthday. This year I was going to go to Disneyland with my friends. Even thought this was a horrible start, what with my parents going out until like 6AM and my brother sleeping over at his friend's house, I was hoping it would be a good day.

12:15AM.

I was talking to my best friend, Rosie. She thought I was crazy because all I wanted for my birthday was a video chat or phone call with the two people I admired most. Justin Bieber & Christian Beadles. Honestly, I didn't think it would happen, either. Rosie told me that she would try. That seriously meant the world to me. I love her. She also told me that she wanted to webcam with me later, and that I should record it. Talk about weird..

* * *

12:20AM.

Oh MAN, was I tired! I just finished a concert, and the girls were going INSANE. At least I could rest on the plane to LA now..

"Hey bro! What's your computer pass? We gotta video that girl Shailene still!''

Awh, shit. I totally forgot about that! A few days ago, this girl Rosie tweeted Christian & I saying today was her best friend's birthday, and all she wanted was a video chat from Christian & I. This girl Rosie also gave us the pass to her ooVoo account so we could surprise her. Oh, great. I was sort of hoping she wasn't on, so I could just sleep.

"Dude, Biebs, she looks pretty cute! Look at her pic!''

''Awh man, shut UP, Christian! I just want to get this over with so I can sleep!"

"Fucker! Alright, I'm calling her, look alive, Bieber!"

* * *

12:30AM.

Damn, there's absolutely NOTHING to do on the computer! Just then, Rosie signed on to ooVoo. I was just going to call her, when my computer started ringing. SHE was calling ME. I clicked accept & started recording the call like she told me to. When I finally looked up at the screen, I saw four gorgeous eyes staring at me. HOLY SHIT, IT WAS THEM. I was speechless!

* * *

She answered. Damn, she really WAS cute. Uh.. Was she okay? She was just stari- ohh. Well that's weird. I was used to girls staring, but with her, it's different. I just couldn't help but stare back.

''Hey, Shailene! Happy 13th Birthday! You're almost my age now! Hahah, by the way, you're really cute!" *WINK*

Suddenly I felt like punching Christian, even thought I knew I had no right. She's not my girl, so why should I get mad if he thinks she's cute? But I WAS mad. I haven't felt like this since Caitlin, and that was a LONG time ago.

''Yeah, Happy Birthday Shailene. Today's your day, shawty."

Crap, did I just call her shawty? I hope she doesn't think I'm crazy..

* * *

12:35AM.

Oh My God. Christian just called me cute, and Justin just called me shawty. Don't freak out, don't freak out, DON'T freak out.

"Uh, thanks, guys! How did you get Rosie's ooVoo?''

Did.. Did I really just ask them that? I am so STUPID! I'm talking to JB & Christian, and all I can say is how did you get her ooVoo? Ugh, they probably think I'm retarded.

"Oh, she gave us her pass so we could surprise you on your birthday. She seems like a really good friend."

..Did Justin just tell me that Rosie talked to him? And she didn't tell ME?

"Oh.. when did you guys talk before?"

"Haha, don't worry. She just tweeted us telling us about you & giving us her pass. Why, jealous that she talked to us before you?" *WINK*

Ju.. Justin just winked at me. This is the BEST birthday ever!

* * *

12:40AM.

Wow. She's amazing. I wish I could meet her! Too bad we have to leave the video chat now because she has to shower. Shower.. mm, no. No, JB, you CAN'T be thinking like that. Damn you haven't even met her stop thinking about her that way! Then it hit me, I'm going to ask her if we could meet her.

"Hey shawty, before you go shower, can I ask you something?"

"Sure.."

She and Christian both had the same puzzled expression on their face.

"Can I meet you? Tomorrow, uh.. TODAY, is my day off and I was wondering if you'd like to meet up? I'm on a plane to LA right now.. maybe we could stop by your house and chill for a bit, and then hang out with you for the day? What are you planning? I mean, it IS your birthday.."

Wow, I didn't think I could actually say it. But now, Christian looks hella pissed. She said she'll go call her parents and ask, and while she's gone, Christian starts yelling at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? YOU SAID WE WOULD CHILL WITH RYAN AND CHAZ TODAY. BESIDES, I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THIS CHICK AND YOU JUST WANTED TO SLEEP. YOU ONLY THINK SHE'S CUTE BECAUSE I THINK SHE'S CUTE!"

I was speechless. I've seen Christian mad before, but this was a new level of pissed for him.

"Chill, man! I thought she would just be another obsessed fan girl, but she isn't. She seems really nice and chill, and she's beautiful. I'm sorry if this pisses you off, but I like her, and I'm going after her. And I was gonna invite Chaz and Ryan, too! Alright, Christian?"

"Fine. But you owe me, you man whore."

We both burst out laughing.

"My mom says yes! Uh.. what are you guys laughing about? Is there something in my teeth or something?"

"Huh? Oh welcome back! Seriously? Alright message us your address and phone number and we'll come over as soon as we land! No, no! We're laughing because this little kid is being weird.. Hahah! Ayy shawty, is it cool if Ryan and Chaz come, too? By the way, where are we going? Heh, you never actually said.."

"Hahah, alright! That'd be AWESOME! Heheh, oh, we're spending the day at Disneyland! Well, I'm going to go shower now, call me or something when you're on the way!"

"Alright! Bye, gorgeous!"

"Bye, Shailene!"

"Hahah bye Justin! Bye Christian!"


	2. Chapter 2

1:15AM.

Finally, we landed in LA. Man, I have never been so excited to be somewhere. There's just one thing I forgot to think about before I decided to go to Shailene's house; what do I tell Pattie? Christian and I have been thinking about it since we ended our video call. We finally decided we were going to tell her something really close to the truth, since I hated lying to Pattie.

"Hey, Mom! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Justin. What's up?"

"Uh, well, I kind of met a girl, and tomo- uhm, TODAY, is her birthday, and I was wondering if Christian, Ryan, Chaz, and I could go hang out with her today? Also, I kind of told her I could go over to her house right now. We've been friends for a bit, and I was hoping we could meet up. "

"Justin, sweetie, it's late. I don't mind but wouldn't you be disrupting their sleep?"

"Well, she said she really wants to see me so she would stay up. And she's a bit lonely and scared, since she's home alone for the rest of the night."

"Oh. Well, you can go, as long as you promise you won't do anything inappropriate tonight. Will you come home tonight? Don't forget you have a concert tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I promise! I'll come home tonight, but we're spending the day at Disneyland so I'm not sure what time. I'll call you. I love you, mom! But we gotta go, now! Bye!"

"Bye, sweetheart!"

So the guys and I got in the car with Kenny and told them her address.

* * *

1:45AM.

I was getting tired, my eyelids drooping. But I would stay up for weeks for Justin. I had just finished getting a room ready for the boys. I still can't believe they're friends with me now! I really hope Ryan and Chaz like me..

"Oh my Gosh, stop worrying yourself and get a grip, Shailene!"

Just then the doorbell rang. I ran to the door, glancing at the mirror to make sure I looked okay on the way. I opened the door and there stood Ryan, Chaz, Christian, Kenny, and Justin.

"Hey, Gorgeous! Sorry it took a while to get here."

"Uh, hey Justin, hahah. Its fine, it's not THAT late."

"Hahah, hey girl, wassup? I'm Chaz, the sexy one." *WINK*

"YOU? THE SEXY ONE? HAHAHAHAHA! No. I'M the sexy one. I'm Ryan."

"You guys are scaring her, stop screaming at each other! I'm Christian, but you probably already knew that." *WINK*

"Hey guys, why don't you come in instead of standing outside my door arguing about who's sexier? Hahah."

So they came in. I was so excited and tired at the same time.

* * *

Damn, she looked cute even in her green PJ's. When we went in, the first thing I noticed was that there was only 5 posters of me. They were all with Christian. Shit, I think she had a crush on him! I was so distracted I didn't even notice her staring at me while talking to my boys. I looked over and she blushed when she realized I saw her staring. I just smiled and winked.

"Hey cutie, when you gonna sleep? I'm kinda tired, but I wanna spend time with you."

Her cheeks turned a deep pink. "Uh, I'm bit tired too. We can sleep now if that's okay with you guys. I set up the guest room for y'all. I hope it's not too small, or someone can sleep in my brother's room."

"It's cool, alright guys let's go get ready to sleep!"

After everyone was asleep, I snuck into Shailene's room and talked to her for a little. We ended up falling asleep on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

6:45AM.

Where am I? Oh, yeah, I'm at girl's house. Speaking of Shailene, we should go wake her up.  
"Hurry up you guys! We gotta go wake Shailene up!"

"Aiight, chill Christian, WE just woke up!"

"Then shut up and get ready, Ryan!"

Wait.. Ryan and Chaz are here, but where the hell is Justin?

6:55AM.

Finally, Ryan and Chaz were ready, so we went in Shailene's room to wake her up, only to find her asleep in Justin's arms.

"Ohh, looks like you got some competition, Chris!"

Wait, how did Chaz know I like her?

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, Chaz."

"Be real, boy. It's been obvious you got a crush on her. I don't blame ya, though. She is pretty finee."

"Yup, I agree with Chaz, man."

"Shut up, Ryan."

I put my anger aside and decided to go wake up Shailene.

"Hey, beautiful, it's time to wake up," I whispered in her ear. She jumped up and nearly fell out of her bed, but I caught her. She turned bright pink. I was already getting used to seeing her blush. I kind of liked it, too.

"Oh, heh, thanks Christian. Uhm, I'm gonna go change and get ready"

She looked cute even when all she was doing was talking. I really wish she could be my first girlfriend, but with Justin after her, I had no chance. It wasn't fair! I was closer to her age, and she liked me too. But no, Justin just HAD to go for her too, even though he could get any girl he wanted. He had to like the one I liked.

7:01AM.

She just went to change, and now was my opportunity to yell at Justin again. He's just really pissing me off.

"JUSTIN, YOU BITCH. WHAT, YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU SPENT THE NIGHT IN HER BED MEANS THAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET HER? I'M STILL GOING TO GO FOR HER, YOU ASSHOLE."

He fell off the bed.

* * *

7:05AM.

Hm, what should I wear today? I'm going to Disneyland with Justin Bieber and Christian Beadles. Oh my gosh. I decided to wear a purple and blue plaid shirt that doesn't cover your shoulders and black tights. When I walked out, I saw that everyone was ready, and that Justin and Christian were arguing. But the moment they saw me, they both stopped.

"Wow, you look stunning." Christian really knew how to make a girl feel beautiful. I already knew I was blushing, but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was that he made me feel special.

"I agree with Chris." Justin looked speechless. I knew I started blushing even more at that moment. These boys could really drive a girl crazy.

"Yo, if you guys are done hitting on her, shouldn't we get going? There's gonna be traffic, yknow."

Ryan Butler, he was cute, too. Even with that smirk on his face.

"Yeah, he's right. Come one people, let's go! If your parents don't wanna wake up, Kenny can drive us. Right, Justin?"

"Yeah, go tell your parents Kenny's gonna take us."

"Uh, okay then." That was weird. But I went to tell my parents anyways. After they said yes, we were on our way. I was excited that I was going with Justin and them, but I was also confused because Justin and Christian weren't speaking to each other.

7:43AM.

When we finally got to Disneyland, the boys all had to put hats and stuff on so the fans wouldn't get TOO crazy. When my friends saw them, they freaked out.

"Oh My God, Shailene, THAT'S JB AND HIS FRIENDS!"

"Hahah, yeah it is, Rosie. It's thanks to you, too. After they ooVoo'ed me with YOUR account, they came to my house! It was pretty awesome."

"Shailene! I SOOOOO DON'T BELIEVE THIS IS BECAUSE OF ME. NO WAY!"

Even thought it seems impossible now, my friends got over the shock and just started hanging out with them. Even though my FRIENDS got over it, the fans most definitely DIDN'T. When they saw JB and his friends hanging out with us, they freaked out. They wouldn't leave us alone! Some of them even started giving us death threats because they were scared one of us was JB's girlfriend. That made me kind of want to stay away from him..

12:43PM.

We were having a good day so far. Aside from the screaming fans following us everywhere, we'd already been on 4 rides, with the fast passes and Justin's fame helping us to the front of lines. Right now, we were having lunch. Justin finished early, so he went and autographed some things for a few fans while we ate. When he came back, he was holding a teddy bear that he got from a fan.

"Hey Shailene, this is for you. A fan gave it to me, but I don't really want it. Do you like it?" Well that was weird. Why would he want to give me a teddy bear he got from a fan? I started blushing, but I gladly accepted. "Thanks!"

* * *

12:52PM.

I had just given Shailene the teddy bear that some girl named Georgia gave me. I felt kinda bad, but it was worth it to see her smile and see her blush. But now, Christian was giving me a major death glare. I felt bad for the kid. He really liked her, but even though we're bro's, I'm not letting him win. I like this girl just as much as he does, and it looks like we're going to havta fight for her.

"Hey bro, can you help me over here?"

"Sure, Christian, be right there."

I knew he was gonna kill me. When we got there, he surprised me by simply just asking me which game he thought was easier. I told him the basketball shooting one where the prize was a gigantic stuffed animal. He decided to play, and he won. We then walked back to the table and he gave the bear to Shailene. "Here, gorgeous. I won that for you. I hope you like it!" *WINK*

1:00PM.

I was still pretty pissed at Christian for the teddy bear thing, but whatever. Today was Shailene's day, and I wasn't going to let Christian ruin it for me.


	4. Chapter 4

1:05PM.

I just got Shailene a bear better than the one Justin gave her. GAME ON.

1:25PM.

We were about to go on Matterhorn. The line was pretty long but having Justin there paid off a little. We were always immediately sent to the front of the line.

6:27PM.

It was almost 6:30PM and we were eating dinner. The food was okay, but it wasn't as good as the view I had. I was sitting across from Shailene. Man, I loved the way her eyes sparkled when the light hit them. It made them pop even more. They were so gorgeous. And the way she laughs when me or Justin say something funny. Justin. I think we should call truce or something. I mean, he IS my bro. he always HAS been. "Ay, Justin. I need to talk to you, bro."

"Aiight." We walked away from the group for a bit. "What's wrong, C?"

"This. Man, we've been bros for like forever! We shouldn't ever have let Shailene come between us. Do you agree? I just think we need to settle this. Cause no matter how much we both like Shailene, we can't ruin our friendship because of it."

"I agree, bro. I really do."

We decided to have a competition to see who got Shailene. The first one to get a kiss on the lips that was either started by her or mutually started wins. It may not have been the best idea out there, but it'd work for now.

9:12PM.

The fireworks had just started going off, it was night, and Shailene was standing next to me. I decided I would make my move right now. I put my arm around her and whispered in her ear. "Shailene, you're much more beautiful than those fireworks. They're nothing compared to you." She blushed a deep pink.

"And you're cuter than the heart shaped ones." She whispered back. We glanced in each other's eyes, and we both leaned. We kissed. It was amazing having her lips on mine. They kind of tasted like strawberries, too. Before long, her tongue was on my teeth waiting for an entrance. It kind of surprised me, but I let her in anyways. Wow, I won! I couldn't believe it! But Justin always got the girl..

"Shailene will you be my one and only girl?"

"Oh my gosh, you're kidding me!"

"Nope"

"YES! AH! YES YES YES!"

"Really?"

She nodded. We both smiled, and we kissed again. I turned around and saw that everyone was staring at us. One pair of eyes stood out to me the most, though. Cause they were more glaring than staring. They were Justin's.

11:27PM.

I could definitely tell Justin was pissed at me. I didn't get it. He knew the rules of the game. Maybe it's because he isn't used to not getting the girl. This sucks, though! She's my first girlfriend, and my bro doesn't approve. Shailene and I were sitting next to each other. Justin was glaring, again. Man, I can't believe I won't be able to see her anymore. We're going back on tour while she has school. I'll miss her so much. But we promised we would visit each other as much as we could. I wish I could just stay with her! When we got to her house, I could see she wanted to cry as much as I did. "I'll miss you, gorgeous."

"I'll miss you so much, Christian!" She said bye to everyone and came up to me after. "Promise you won't forget me?"

"I would never forget you. Ever." She blushed. We hugged, and I kissed her again. Justin looked like he wanted to cry, too. After she went in, we left.

12:01AM.

Justin still wasn't talking to me. I was gonna try and fix things. But right now, I was tired. We were at our hotel room, and I was going to sleep first. "I'm out, man. Night!"

1:39AM.

I heard the door creak faintly. I doubt I was hearing right, though. Who knows?

SHAILENE:

2:19AM.

I just finished showering, and I was getting ready to go to bed. I went downstairs and got a glass of water. There was a knock at the door. I wonder who it is.. I look out the window and see a limo. No way, is Christian visiting me already? I already miss HIM, I hope he misses me too. I open the door, and to my surprise, Justin is standing there. He walked in my living room without asking, and turned to me. He pushed me onto the couch and started kissing me. I slapped him. "What are you doing? I have a boyfriend. CHRISTIAN?"

"Right, sorry. That was wrong of me to do. I just.. I do things on impulse. That was most definitely not a good impulse."

"I know."

"Anyways, I just came here to tell you something." And then he said the 15 words that were going to be all I thought about for the week.

"Shailene, I love you. And I know you're with Christian, but I still love you."


	5. Chapter 5

2:20AM.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean that I love you, Shailene." I felt like I was going to go crazy. Justin AND Christian? This is insane!

"I have to go, sorry. I'll call you or something. I'm just really tired right now." He nodded.

"Here, take this. Happy birthday, Beautiful." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye, Justin. And thanks for showing up. And for this.." I pointed at the envelope he had just given me. He just smiled at me. After he left, I decided to sleep. I was really tired, actually. I'll just open the envelope tomorrow.

7:15AM.

Oh. I can't believe what happened last night..

It was so weird!

You know what else I can't believe? I have school today. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I got out, I blow dried my hair and curled it a little. I put on a little mascara and eyeliner, and I also put on lip gloss. I usually didn't put make up on for school, but today was the first day. I went downstairs and ate my toast. "Shailene, come on you don't want to be late for your first day!"

"Coming, mom!" I grabbed my backpack and stuffed the envelope inside. I'll open it at lunch with my friends.

12:16PM.

I just got to the lunch tables, so I put my stuff down on our normal table, and went to buy a subway and sherbet. I loved the school lunches! I went back to the table and started eating. My friends all started coming back with their food, too. I'll probably buy a drink later, too. Another boba I guess..

12:31PM.

I just finished my sherbet, and so I went in line to buy a boba. After I got back to our table, Rosie took my boba and drank some. "So, Shay, what's in that envelope you've been talking about all day?" She asked me while handing me my boba.

"Hm, I didn't open it yet. Want me to open it right now?"

"YES!"

I opened the envelope and looked inside. There was a concert ticket, a backstage pass, and a note. The note read:

**My dear Shailene,**

**Happy birthday. Here is a ticket to my October 27 concert in Anaheim. The pass is so you can hang out with Ryan, Chaz, Christian, and I before and after the show. If you need a ride, Kenny is always available. I love you, JDB.3**

3:10PM.

I just got home from school, and I was STILL thinking about last night. I couldn't get over the fact that Justin Bieber was in love with me. Was this a joke? I couldn't concentrate on my homework, so I went on the computer. Right when I went on Facebook, I got a friend request from RCCJ. I wonder who that is.. I accepted and before I could message them, they IMed me.

_RCCJ: Hey Shailene, it's Ryan, Chaz, Christian, and Justin's account. dont tell anyone tho! it's Chaz right now. Christian fucking misses u gurl! so do we, but not as much as him. haha.. x)_

_Shaileney Rose: oh hey Chaz! how did you find me? ;p does he really miss me?_

_RCCJ: yeah, he fsho does.. ur all he talks bout now! oh I just searched up Shailene Rose and looked at da pics to try nd find u._

_Shaileney Rose: oh. well tell him I miss him a LOT 2.. :3 wait, I never told u my middle name did I?_

He was quiet for a minute.

_RCCJ: Rosie told us._

_Shaileney Rose: ohh, kk. well I g2g. hw!:( _

_RCCJ: ohh. alright then.:( bye!_

_Shaileney Rose: bye! :))_

_RCCJ: cya gurll._

I started homework, but I still couldn't concentrate. I decided to go downstairs, grab a snack, and watch TV. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Doritos off the table, and I went to the living room. I grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and sat on the couch. I grabbed my blanket and opened my Doritos. I turned to MTV and watched My Life as Liz. I love that show! I started thinking about Justin and Christian, too. What if I end up ruining their friendship? What if I start a fight between them? What if they end up hating each other because of me?


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day

Ugh, I feel so horrible today. It's already been two days since I've been with Shailene, and I won't be able to see her for another two weeks! Right now I'm back home in ATL & it sucks, not having anyone to talk to about this.

I think Justin is still pissed at me, Chaz and Ryan are still on tour with Justin, and Caitlin is over at Paytons for a week.

Suddenly, Shay signed onto Facebook.

_RCCJ: Shay! Baby I miss you soooooo much!_

_Shaileney Rose: OMG! CHRISTIAN?_

_RCCJ: Yea!_

_Shaileney Rose: Ahh, omg! I miss you soo much babe!_

_RCCJ: I miss you soo much more than i could imagine! i cant wait til we can see each other again!_

_Shaileney Rose: OMG i know:( i really wanna see you.._

_RCCJ: same heree:/_

_Shaileney Rose: Wait! Do YOU have an ooVoo?_

_RCCJ: no:/ ill make 1 rite now!_

_Shaileney Rose: AHH, yay!_

_RCCJ: ;)_

_

* * *

_

JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN!

Awh man, I didn't feel like doing SHIT today, but noo, I have to do a motherfuckin concert. I hate this!

I usually don't even cuss.. it's just I'm soo pissed at chris.

HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?

I mean, we're bros!

How can he just steal this girl like that?

"Ay, B, Ry wants you to go get into the clothes."

"Aiight, thanks Chaz."

Ugh, I hate this. And Christian may think that I'm totally chill with this, but I'm not. I'll get him back. I fucking swear I will.


End file.
